Pathos
by KathAdrian
Summary: Traduction du OS de GreekGirl. Que se passe-t-il quand Hermione continue d'aider Neville et que Rogue l'envoie en retenue ? HGSS


_Ce petit OS n'est pas de moi, c'est une simple traduction de Pathos, la fic de GreekGirl =)_

_Je l'ai lu la dernière fois et je l'ai trouvé très drôle alors j'ai décidé de vous la traduire ( avec l'accord de son auteur bien sur ^^ ). J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi, bonne lecture !_

« Retenue, Granger. Ça vous apprendra à être une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout. » Rogue déclara, l'œil mauvais, au début du cours de potions.

Le visage d'Hermione rougit de colère. Elle aidait Neville, et alors ? Si elle ne le faisait pas, il finirait par faire exploser quelque chose et aurait des ennuis, et il ferait perdre beaucoup de points à Gryffondor.

« Bon sang Hermione, quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à ne pas t'attirer des ennuis ? » Ron lui dit tout en se retenant de rire.

« Ça fait combien ? Trois fois ce mois ci ? » Ajouta Harry, lui aussi essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et de poursuivre sa potion. Quand le cours prit fin, Rogue la retint.

« Granger, j'espérais que depuis le temps vous auriez appris à ne plus aider Londubat dans son travail. » lui dit Rogue en rigolant, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

« C'était déjà assez dur de l'aider. Je pense qu'il s'en sort mieux en potions maintenant que je l'aide constamment. Mais évidemment j'ai fini par remarquer qu'il ajoutait trop de racine d'asphodèle à sa potion, et ça aurait causé un désastre. D'ailleurs, qui préférez-vous en retenue ? Moi ? Ou Neville ? » Lui rendant son sourire coquin elle s'approcha d'un pas.

Rogue remonta rapidement sa main dans sa jupe et Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement. Elle écarta ses jambes un peu plus pour lui donner un meilleur accès à ses parties sensibles, tout en restant prudente au cas où un autre élève débarque dans la salle.

« Alors Miss Granger, vous avez été une vilaine fille aujourd'hui, quelle punition devrais-je vous infliger pendant votre retenue ? Quelque chose de différent ce soir ? » lui demanda Rogue. Des goutes de sueur dégoulinaient sur son front et ses mains commençaient à fatiguer de leurs efforts, mais ça valait le coup.

Hermione pouvait à peine parler. Ses doigts allaient et venaient, la faisant respirer de plus en plus fort alors qu'elle contrôlait à grande peine les vibrations dans son intimité.

« S'il-vous-plaît professeur… je peux jouir maintenant ? » souffla Hermione.

« Pas encore. Je veux que vous vous tentiez de vous reprendre légèrement pour jeter un coup d'œil par la porte. » Grimaça Rogue.

« Quoi ? »

« Vos amis vous attendent encore dans le couloir. Ils se demandent ce que vous faîtes encore ici. Je veux que vous jetiez un coup d'œil, que vous leur disiez que vous en avez encore pour longtemps et que vous les rejoindrez plus tard. »

« Oui professeur. » répondit Hermione en essayant d'enlever les doigts de Rogue de son intimité. Rogue l'arrêta.

« Non. Vous allez leur dire alors que je suis encore à l'intérieur de vous. Voyons voir si vous êtes une actrice crédible. » Grimaça Rogue en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione sentit sa gorge se serrer mais son intimité la bouleversait de plus en plus et elle ne voulait pas que Rogue arrête. Alors elle laissa Rogue la soulever doucement et l'amener jusqu'à la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et s'arqua pour apercevoir Harry, Ron et Neville assis contre le mur à l'attendre. Hermione sentit Rogue insérer un autre doigt et laissa échapper un gémissement qui retint l'attention des garçons.

« Hermione, qu'est-ce qui te prend autant de temps ? J'ai faim. » Se plaignit Ron.

« Je suis désolé Hermione je ne voulais pas t'attirer encore des problèmes ! » s'exclama Neville.

« Pourquoi ton visage est tout rouge ? » demanda Harry.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi répondre. Comment Snape pouvait-il penser que c'était une bonne idée ?

Soudain elle sentit Rogue soulever une de ses jambes. Elle sentit son souffle chaud près de son intimité et bientôt sa langue la pénétrer. Elle respira plus lourdement et ferma les yeux, encaissant le plaisir…

« Alors ? » demanda Harry, agacé.

« Heuu… Rogue et moi discutons de ma retenue et… on n'arrive pas à se mettre d'accord. Vous n'avez pas besoin de m'attendre. Allez – Ah ! – Allez juste – Ah ! – Allez juste manger. »

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Neville.

« Heuu… » Hermione cherchait désespérément une bonne excuse pour expliquer pourquoi elle avait l'air de gémir de plaisir.

« Je retenais un éternuement, Atchoum ! »

Pour compléter le tout, elle feignit un éternuement bruyant assez convaincant, crachant même pour l'effet.

« Désolée les garçons. J'arrive bientôt. Ne m'attendez pas. » Elle pria pour qu'ils s'en aillent car elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir retenir son orgasme plus longtemps.

« Parfait Hermione ! Je te garderai un sandwich ! » répondit Ron, impatient.

« Enfin, s'il ne l'a pas mangé d'ici là ! » ajouta Harry en rigolant.

Les garçons s'éloignèrent et Hermione se redressa en fermant la porte. Finalement elle s'écroula dessus et agrippa la poignée aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, ne pouvant plus se retenir.

« S'il-vous-plaît professeur, est-ce que je peux jouir maintenant ? » hurla Hermione, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux.

Rogue enleva sa langue et commença à caresser rapidement son intimité.

« Je vous en prie. »

Hermione laissa finalement échapper tout ce qu'elle retenait et se laissa jouir.

Rogue la relâcha finalement alors qu'elle s'écroulait au sol.

« Hé bien Miss Granger. » dit Rogue en se relevant. « Votre retenue se tiendra dans cette salle même à 8h. Si vous êtes en retard ne serait-ce que d'une minute, attendez-vous à une sévère punition. »

« Oui professeur. » Répondit Hermione en ramassant ses affaires avant de sortir de la salle.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Plus tard ce soir là.

20h01.

Hermione entra dans la salle, Rogue était assis à son bureau.

« Il semble que vous soyez en retard Miss Granger. »

Rogue glissa dans la salle, sa cape virevoltant, et claqua la porte, poussant Hermione contre le mur.

« C'est l'heure de votre punition. »

**FIN**

_Et voilààà ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi rien que de la relire, j'ai bien rigolé =) Je suis fane du HGSS et je dois avouer que ce OS fait partie de mes favoris ! N'hésitez pas à commenter, aussi bien pour moi que pour l'auteur original !_


End file.
